Glave, Why? (Happy Halloween!)
by LoopyHoopz14
Summary: (From the competition on the Phorums (Forums on Elsword)) As the Elgang finish their Henir dungeon for today, Glave presents them with a small gift... And what would that gift be...?


You know when in every Henir Time and Space- or in Elslang terms, ToS-, you would normally have these type of people. Or, these type of labels. We all have one:

~ The Mounter: That one rich person who has every mount and therefor uses them.

~ The Lagger: Come on, we all have these. The ones with not-so-good computers and/or internet.

~ The Afk'ler: "omg i cant do this right now some1 is dying atm omg ill brb".

~ The Useful: The person who has those useful skills.

~ The Newbie: The person who's been playing for two days yet got to max level. And doesn't know what to do.

~ The Leecher: "wow that was way too hard and exhausting" Yet they didn't even do a thing.

~ The guywhotalkstoomuch: "here since you guys are about to die lemme tell you about this one time..."

~ The PvP'ler: How did you even get max level? I hardly ever see you do any dungeons...

~ The Lexicon: The person you love forever because they gave advice which made life easier!

~ The other Lexicon: The person you hate forever because they were too salty.

These type of people were currently the Elgang right now in Henir. Literally. Elsword and Elesis had just got a mounts before entering the dungeon, so instead of using their skills, they was on a mount having the time of their life. Aisha was staying out of the way, charging mana and occasionally using Chain Lightning, or Meteor Shower, or some other really expensive skill. Rena was being useful, providing the gang with Airelinna - Nymph while also giving them buffs. Raven had been sparring non-stop for the last couple of days, so he was pretty much in his PvP state. Eve... Well, Eve seemed to be pretty much in static due to a attack on which Magma did. Halloween special effects made it so that if you were hit by poison, it would slow you down. The nasod risked herself for the protection of some. Chung was giving out helpful advice, which made the battles go pretty smooth. Although Ara was pretty much a master spearswoman, she seemed to have been tripping up a lot. Add was being his salty self, no surprise there. And finally, while Lu was going on about how the underworld was like, Ciel was doing something. We don't know what, but he was doing something.

Though, after some time, they finally finish the whole thing, teleporting towards the spawn point of it all.

"Jeez, that was seriously tiring, especially for Halloween." Aisha exclaimed, sitting down on the floor. Elsword had glanced at her.

"Hey, you didn't even do anything. You were just sitting in the corner charging up mana." Elsword said to her, making the Elemental Master glare at him.

"Well, you and Elesis were just on those stupid mounts and doing the same moves all the time!"

"Hey, at least we actually _did_ something." Elesis counted back, while Rena and Chung sweat-dropped.

"G-Guys, lets not fight.." Chung said, waving his hands slightly back and forth.

"Chung's right. We did the dungeon, and that was all that matters." Rena smiled sweetly at the three of them, though it was also glinted with venom, so the trio just sighed and left it at. Meanwhile, Raven was observing a very laggy Eve.

".. Urm, Eve, are you alright?" He asked her, though it took her awhile to answer.

"T-T-This... D-Does.. Not... C-C-Contribute..." She managed to say, she was defiantly going to get checked out for any viruses. It was defiantly bad, even Ara went straight through her, who actually tripped in the process.

"O-Ow.. I-Is she that bad..?" She whimpered, getting up. And the rest of them.. Well, Lu and Add were having a salt off while Ciel was pretty much there in case the Mastermind tried to do anything.

"Ha! Lu your such a scrub you didn't even do anything!"

"You got hit more times than me! Your queen declares that you got 'rekt' in that dungeon!" Everyone was having their own conversations, until a familiar yet sinister voice appeared out of no where.

"It seems you have completed the challenge, brave heroes." Yep, it was no other than Glave. And once he had spoke, every groaned in annoyance. His very existence was enough to make one rage out of anger.

"Now now, that isn't a way to greet somebody who was going to give you all a _special_ gift." The word 'special' and 'gift' rang into the Elgangs mind, and instantly they got hooked.

"What... Sort of gift?" Aisha questioned, the last time they had a gift from them.. Well, they had basically swapped clothes with other people and such. It still made her annoyed that Rena didn't like her High Magician outfit, it wasn't her fault the elf's bust was so big.

"Yeah, this sounds waaaay too fishy." Elsword backup Aisha, to which made Glave chuckle.

"Oh, well, it's in this box." At the moment, a cube- similar to the cubes that Glave always threw up and down in his hands- flew down from above and landed in the middle of them. It seemed pretty big, luckily they were all tall enough to actually see it anyways. Except for Lu, who was four foot eight.

"Ciel, I command you to lift your queen up!" She demanded, her butler obeying her.

"As you wish." He simply said before hoisting her up on his shoulders. Even though he looked fine, he seems to have been struggling on the inside.

"If you could all inch closer to the box, I can show you something amazing." Glave said to them, and as they did, Add put a hand on his chin and started to think about what could it be.

"Unless you're going to show me some codes, I'm not buying it." He said, and as Eve went to slap him he casually moved away from her, typically because she was lagging like crazy.

".. Y-Y-You a-are... L-L-L-Lucky... I-I am n-n-not f-feeling... M-My best..." She stuttered out, only earning a 'kekeke' from him.

"Seriously, what could it be?" Chung asked, scratching the back of his head as he did so.

"Do you think it could be gear?" Raven questioned, though Ara had only shook her head.

"No, I don't think so... Glave's not that nice." She pointed out.

"Tututu... If you keep on hesitating, you will never know. Allow me to open the box for you all." The masked male said, and as he slowly opened the box, everyone got prepared to what was to become. However, they certainly weren't prepared for a bright binding light to shine from it.

"Ahhhh!"  
"My eyes!"  
"What the hell Glave!"  
"Oh gawd this burns more than Elesis' fire!"  
"W-W-What's... H-Happening?!"

Many shouts came from different areas, though after it had stopped everyone looked around.

...

...

It seemed fine. Nothing really seems to have been wrong.

"Hey, I feel fi- WAIT A MINUTE!" The person who was thought the be 'Elesis' noticed something. It was certainly a fact. It was actually Ara in 'Elesis' Blazing Heart body. She could tell, her bust become much more smaller, but apart from that it was also the hair. And the clothes.

"Hey, Elesis, what's-" 'Ara' noticed something. She was looking at 'Elesis', at HERSELF.

"Why... Can I see myse- OH MY GOD I'M ARA!" 'Ara' had quickly jumped up and started screaming, running around in circles. Though, not use to the clumsy body she was now in, she tripped over every so often. 'Elsword' had blinked at 'Ara's behavior.

"Ara what has gotten-" 'Elsword noticed his voice had turned into a slightly higher pitched. And looking down...

"WAITWAITWAIT WHAT HAPPENED TO BE BEAUTIFUL WHITE HAIR OH MY GOD I'M A BRAT NOW!" At the realization, Add had started doing the same as 'Ara' was doing; screaming and running in circles. 'Add' was pretty much still in some sort of daze from the light, groaning softly.

"Ah... My head.." 'Add' mumbled as he raised his hand up, but noticed something. Since when did he wear white gloves? It took him a full on minute before he realized the thing that everyone else was realizing.

"WHAT DID GLAVE DO TO US!?"

"Add, would you please stop with this... My voice is girly." 'Aisha' noticed the sudden change in her voice, and looking down at her attire, she soon found out that it was some sort of body swap.

"This is..." There was a moment of silence, before 'Aisha's eyes started to sparkle.

"Could it be... I've finally achieved the goal of becoming a loli... Yes... This is indeed, the-"

"AHHHHHHHH WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" Meanwhile, 'Ciel' was totally freaked out, not liking the color that he was wearing. Blue. Where was his pink skirt and awesome coat?!

"Huh... Now I have spiky blonde hair... And I still have armor." Rather than freaking out, 'Chung' was checking himself out. He basically looked the same in his old body, he just had blonde hair and a more girly attire. 'Raven' was keeping quite, silently freaking out.

"Oh my... It seems I am now in Lu's body..." 'Lu' had sort of liked her appearance, she looked really cute now. Apart from the claw, which was pretty deadly yet creepy in her opinion. From the distance, she heard a gasp.

"Yes! Finally, I'm tall! And look at my chest! This body is defiantly fit for a queen!" 'Rena' was cheerfully dancing around, absolutely loving her new outfit. After pretty much ten minutes of this, everyone stopped whatever they were doing. The noticed something. Two things, actually:

~ Glave had set this up.  
~ Eve was pretty silent.

The Elgang had looked at Eve, who was in some deep thought. The good thing is, 'she' wasn't lagging anymore.

"Hm... Yet I had planned to play this trick on you... I didn't think of the uneven numbers you guys are in. And the fact I could have switched."

"Wait... So your Glave?!" 'Add' exclaimed, earning a nod from 'Eve'.

"Indeed. And it seems that because of Eve's lagging problem... She may have lagged to somewhere in this dimension." 'Eve said to the gang.

"So... We need to find him-... Her, and find a way to sort us out." 'Raven' questioned, earning yet another nod from 'Eve'.

"Alright, then we must find her." 'Rena' said, getting pumped up. While everyone was exchanging battle tips, 'Elsword' had waddled up to 'Eve'.

"..."

"..."

"Can I take your codes?"

"Touch me and you'll live eternity here."

And from then on, the Elgang started their adventure to retrieve 'Glave'. Though, that took about a week due to the body swap.

The End.

What was I doing lol idek.

Word count: 1832, AKA longer than my Valentine one.

Hope you like it c:


End file.
